Brittana side story
by damreality
Summary: West side story done Brittana style From the moment they met they fell in love, but they both came from completely different worlds which was keeping them apart warning contains: swearing, violence, character death and child abuse
1. AN

**Setting the scene – DON'T HAVE TO READ BUT IT DOES EXPLAIN ALOT**

**AN/This a west side story fanfic (Brittana style) But I have made a few changes. First the Sharks in this are not Puerto Rican (only because if they were It wouldn't match the characters I'm using). I don't really like Brittana but I know I lot of people do (also Santana is my favourite character, but I'm more of a Pezberry fan myself), so I'm writing this story for you. **

**For those who don't know what West side story is it's basically a musical of Romeo and Juliet but modernised. So just think of this as modernised R+J if you want. Ok so characters are:**

**Sharks/Capulets (not Puerto Rican but Dutch/American some) = upper class **

**Brittany = Maria/Juliet, just moved America, works at a bridal shop (dress making) with Anita. An energetic girl with her head always in the clouds**

**Sam Evans = Bernardo = Brittany's (Maria's) older brother and leader of the Sharks, has a temper but loves his sister and girlfriend dearly. Hates Santana and Puck. **

**Quinn= Anita = Sam's (Bernardo) Girlfriend and Brittany's best friend, sassy and not afraid to stand up for herself.**

**Artie = Chino= arranged to be married to Brittany and Sam's best friend, member of the sharks**

**Finn = Pepe= Sharks second in command, quick to anger, hate the Jets **

**Kurt= Indio= Finn's brother and member of the sharks but prefers to hang out with the girls has a secret crush on Blaine (member of the Jets)**

**Mercedes= Consuela= Anita's other best friend, puts up with Rachel **

**Rachel= Rosalia= Finns girlfriend, part of the shark girls, friend of Brittany and Quinn but always annoys then with her dreams of Broadway and stardom **

**The Jets/Montagues = lower class from the wrong side of the tracks **

**Santana = Romeo/Tony = co leader of the Jets with her best friend Puck. (making her more badass and less sappy than Tony… ). Quit the Jets and got a job working for Doc. Fearless, cocky (often foul mouthed) and always ready for action (not the character…..). **

**Puck = Riff= Current leader of the Jets and Santana's best friend , brave and loyal to his gang always coming up with crazy idea to get back at the sharks.**

**Blaine = Diesel= second in command of the Jets, years of kick boxing makes him one of the best fighters in the gang. However is mostly calm and tries to talk things out rather than fight. **

**Dave Karofsky = Action= the most quick-tempered member of the Jets, always ready for a fight.**

**Mike Chang= Arab= Calm and cool character, best friends with Rory (Baby John)**

**Rory=Baby John = the youngest of the Jets, often getting beaten up by the Sharks, doesn't like fighting (not very good), but can always count on his best friend Mike (Arab) to protect him**

**Other characters**

**Sue = Detective Schrank= a racist police lieutenant hates both gangs but manly hates Puck, Santana and Sam **

**Jessie =Officer Krupke = an aggressive but inept cop who hates the Jets mainly particularly Puck**

**Will= Doc= owners a store which Santana works at as a delivery boy ( or girl… delivery girl). **

**Tina = Mikes girlfriend**

**Sugar= part of the sharks but has a crush on Rory. **

**I will use nicknames for some of the characters and others their real names for example: Santana is Santana not Tony, however characters like Dave I'll sometimes call him action. If I do make a mistake like accidentally call Quinn Anita or Brittany Maria I do apologies. **


	2. The Sharks and The Jetts

**Chapter 1 The Sharks and the Jets **

**AN/ Artie is not in a wheelchair also I realise that I haven't got a person to be anybody's (anybody's is a female character who wants to join the jets but they won't let her, for now she will just be a random girl, but if anyone has any glee character suggestions, maybe I'll use Sugar) **

**Also if it isn't obvious I'd don't own glee or WSS. Some dialogue I use is from the play.**

He knew he shouldn't be here, but he had gotten lost on the way to the comic books store. Looking around he didn't recognise anything familiar. Gone were the rundown buildings covered in graffiti, Gone were the shattered windows and broken street lamps. Though he could not recognise his surrounds he knew that he was in shark territory. Deciding to forget about buying the latest Superman comic he turned on his heels and quickly retreated back the way he came. After about ten minutes of fast pace walking he could see the border of the train tracks in the distance. 'thank god ' he thought sighing with relief. He was almost home when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, and threw him to the ground. "Well, well well what have we got here" sneered the voice of Finn Hudson "Looks like we got ourselves a lost little lamb aye boys". A gang of teenage boys stepped out from the shadows, laughing at the frightened boy on the ground. The gang were all dressed in polo shirts which were each a various shade of blue, some wore black vests over the top whilst others wore grey, they all wore black dress pants and black leather shoes.

"come on Pepe let him go" sighed Finn's step brother Kurt which earned him looks of disgust from the other gang members. He was the only gang member who wore something different. Instead he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a grey vest with a stylish scarf, with a pair of blue rolled up Chinos and black leather shoes like the rest of the boys.

"Nah Kurties boy me and him are gonna have a little fun, aren't we Baby John" Finn said now towering over Baby John smiling and cracking his Knuckles menacingly.

Suddenly Baby John, also known as Rory, was violently pulled to his feet and held back by two other shark boys. "c-c-come on f-fellas, I-I-I wasn't lookin f-f-for any trouble, j-j-just let me go and…oof." Baby john was silenced by Finns fist connecting with his stomach. Baby john gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He was punched again and again in the stomach and face until his head slump forward and his body went limp.

"Finn that's enough" cried Kurt, trying to restrain his brother.

"Fuck off Indio, I'm just warming up" shouted Finn throwing Kurt to the ground. The rest of the looked on eagerly as they watched Pepe beat the shit out of Baby John.

"you know you should really listen to your brother Pepe" came a voice from behind the Sharks.

Noah Puckerman better known as just Puck swaggered towards the Sharks, flanked by his gang the Jets. Puck was a muscular boy with tanned skin and Mischievous brown eyes. But his most notable feature was a scruffy Mohawk that looked like a squirrels tail atop his head. He wore a white tee shirt which was ripped and had lots of stains on it, blue jeans which were also ripped and a black leather jacket. The rest of the Jets wore similar clothes each with a different pale coloured shirt, blue jeans and red or black converse.

"How's it going Puck, last time I saw you, you were getting your ass haled down to the station house by Sylvester" mock Finn now holding Baby John in a head lock. The rest of the sharks aside from Kurt laughed at the remark.

"And last time I saw you was when my buddy Diesel (Blaine) here beat your ass down" smirked Puck making Diesel chuckle at the way Finn turned a dark shade of red.

Enraged by Pucks comment Finn started to charge towards him when suddenly an arm reached out and stopped him. If it had been anyone else Finn would have punched them in face, but he knew better than to hit Sam. Finn stepped back smirking now that Sam and Chino had arrived. Sam was a tall handsome blonde boy with unusually large lips unlike the other boys he wore a blue vest with a black shirt. Next him was a much shorter and skinnier boy with brown hair and glasses. His name was Artie but everyone called him Chino.

"There's no need to get your hands dirty with this filth Pepe" stated Sam earning him a scoffed from Puck and a laugh from Chino. "How bout you and your trash leave aye Puckie boy" Sam jeered walking towards Puck and lightly slapping his cheek. Puck looked down at the ground chuckling softly.

WHAM

Sam staggered back from Pucks punch. A cut now forming on his lip.

Suddenly punches were being thrown everywhere. Action immediately started beating every shark he could see. Arab rushed over to Baby John pulling him from the fray. Pepe had his eyes set on Diesel determined to have a rematch from their last fight. Kurt quickly cowered behind a trash can hoping that no one would mess up his beautiful face. Sam tackled Puck to the ground but was quickly flipped over and pinned by Puck, both kicking and punching at one another.

Amongst all the yelling and shouting a whistle cried out causing most of the boys to break apart. 'OK OK BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP" yelled Lt. Sylvester as she and Officer St James pulled Puck and Sam away from one another, both boys still swinging wildly at one another.

"you can kill each other, but not on my beat" growled Sylvester as both officers roughly pushed the two boys away.

"why if it isn't Lt Sylvester boys", Puck said it a joking manner "Top of the day Lt Sylvester" the Jet boys jeered, mock bowing or pretend to take a hat off.

"and officer St James" Sam added as the shark boys clapped at the officer sarcastically.

"fighting again boys? Who started it this time?" said Sylvester noticing Baby Johns Bruised face and bent over posture "so which one of the sharks clobbered you Baby John". Baby John Just whimpered in reply.

"didn't anyone teach you kids about the difference between being a hoodlum and cooperating with the law?" question Sylvester as she circled the boys.

"You told us the difference, sir. And we all chipped in for a prize for the first guy who can figure it out." Smiled Puck and the rest of the Jets chuckled at the comment. "Well perhaps Buddy Boy here could win the prize" said Action indicating towards Sylvester

"don't you buddy boy me action" Sylvester shouted now faced to face with Action. She quickly turned around addressing all the Jet boys "I got a surprise for you: you hoodlums don't own the streets. There's been too much raiding between you and the Sharks. All right, Sam get your mama's boys out of here". The sharks made no indication of moving instead just glared at the Jets who were making faces at them behind Sylvester and St James.

"sorry wasn't I polite enough, Pleeeaseee get your mama's boys outta here" Sylvester said with a mocking bow to Sam.

"Come on Sharks lets go" Sam huffed

"oh byeeeee" "see ya later alligator" "TFFN" "Bye boys" called out the Jets as they waved and blew kisses to the sharks.

"If I don't put down the roughhouse, I get put down -on a traffic corner. And I don't like traffic corners. So you buddy boys are gonna play ball with me. I gotta put up with them rich boys and so do you. You're gonna make nice with them Sharks from now on. Because otherwise, I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA EVERYONE OF YA AND RUN YA IN" threatened Sylvester "Say good-bye to the nice boys, St James". Sylvester walk off casually pushing Arab into two bins on her way.

St James smirk holding his police baton in his hands as he walked over to the gang. "good bye boys" he hissed as he jabbed the baton hard into Diesel's stomach. The boy collapsed to the ground groaning in pain and St James left leaving the gang standing in the streets in anger.

The boys quickly crowded around their friend who was clutching his stomach in pain. They helped him to his feet. "goodbye boys" Diesel breathed out in a poor impression of St James making the other boys laugh.

"you Hoodlums don't own the streets" Dave exclaimed in a high pitched voice impersonating Sylvester. "wonder what she's got up her ass" Arab laughed as the boys began making their way back to the other side of the tracks. "whatever it is she's right, a gang that don't own the streets is nothing" huffed out Action who was still pissed off that he didn't get to smash up Chino's face.

Puck smacked him hard on the back of the head "hey we do own the streets, we fought hard for this territory and it ours, and I wanna keep it that way, but them sharks also want it to and if were not careful they can take it from us like that" he said snapping his fingers in Baby Johns face causing him to jump away in fright.

"Unless we speed fast and clean 'em up in one all-out fight!" proclaimed Puck throwing his in the air for affect.

"A RUMBLE" roared Action eagerly

"Cool, Action boy. The Sharks want a place, too, and they are tough. They might ask for bottles of knives or guns." Puck said place an arm around his friend. "k-k-knives, g-guns are you serious Puck?" stuttered Baby John. Puck rolled his eyes "I'm not finalizin' and sayin' they will: I'm only sayin' they might and we gotta be prepared. So buddy boys what's your mood?"

"I think we should forget the whole thing" whispered Baby john with Arab nodding in agreement.

"Puck you're our leader what do you say?" asked Diesel staying loyal to Puck.

Puck paused in deep thought about what to say "weeeeelll, I say this turf is small, but it's all we got. I wanna hold it like we always held it: with skin! But if they say switchblades, I'll get a switchblade. I say I want the Jets to be Number" he called out like a battle cry " all right boys we rumble, I'll find Sam and make the challenge to him at the dance tomorrow night".

"you gotta take a lieutenant" reminded Diesel just as Puck was about to run off.

"That's me" boasted Action with a smug look on his face.

"sorry to burst your bubble Action boy, but my Lieutenant is Lopez" smiled Puck as he watched the smile disappear from Actions smug face. "Lopez?, she ain't 'bin' with us for months" whined Action.

"Cut your shit Action me and Lopez started this gang" said Puck sternly slapping the back of Action's head. "Yeah well she act like she don't wanna belong anymore" stated Action causing the other boys to groan at his stubbornness. "what about the day we clobbered the Emeralds, Lopez was like the frickin Hulk, all pimped out on snix jucie" laughed Arab at the memory.  
"Lopez always came through for us and she will do I again, cos when you're a Jet you're a Jet all the way from your first cigarette to your last dying day, when you're a Jet you stay a Jet" Puck declared getting nods from all the boys including Action.

"So tomorrow night everyone dress up sharp, and the ladies will flock to the cock" Puck smirked "I'll go find Lopez see yous tomorrow night".

**So what do you think of the first chapter, a review would be nice. **

**Next chapter we meet Santana and maybe Brittany.**


	3. In or out? Buddies or not?

**Chapter 2 In or out?**

**AN/ background of Santana and what not. Does mention child abuse (physically and sexual) however does not go into detail. **

**Also feel free to ask me any question if you want about anything. **

After parting ways with the gang Puck headed off to find Lopez. If there were two things in the world Puck knew most about 1. Was ever nook and cranny of the back alleys and 2. Santana Lopez. They had been friends ever since they could remember, after Santana kicked his ass when they were no more than 5 for stealing her Yoyo. They both grew up rough, in a harsh and sometimes cruel environment, but they always had each other's back. If Lopez wasn't out wandering the streets and causing trouble she'd be at Doc's store. Doc's store was about a 2 km away from the basketball courts which sat on the border of the train tracks. Compared to most buildings in the downtown area it was actually quite nice. It was no palace but it managed to be warm and inviting unlike the grey and brown buildings that surrounded it. The store was owned by Will Schuester (who everyone called Doc) and His wife Emma. Doc and Emma were a nice couple who often helped troubled kids who lived on the streets. That's how they meet Santana. After being Physically and sometimes sexually abused by her father for years, Santana ran away from home at the age of 13 and lived on the streets. Though it was tough she never complained, because her gang was always there to help her out. It was only after one particularly bad beating from St James where she was left in an alley way for dead did she meet Doc. He and Emma nursed her back to health and offered her a place to stay, but Lopez being Lopez never accepted charity, so Doc offered her a job to pay back her debt. After that she quit the gang and only focused on paying back Doc for his kindness.

Puck rounded the corner and sprinted towards Docs store. In the distance he could see Santana standing on a tall ladder fixing and cleaning the neon signs that Doc had put up to invite people in. From where stood he could see the ladder wobbling ad leaning to one side as Santana tried to reach the top corner of the sign. Grinning wickedly Puck tip toed over to the ladder, grabbing it's base.

"EARTHQUAKE" he bellowed and madly shook the ladder

"WHAT THE FUCK- Son of a-" Lopez scream as she fell from the ladder and hard landed on her but.

Santana was a beautiful girl, with dark brown eyes that almost looked black, long raven hair and smooth tanned skin. She was a Puck would say ' fucking hot with an awesome rack'. She had three scars on her face from St James's beating, the first one was small cut across her lip in a straight line, the second was larger but also a straight line cutting through her eyebrow, and the last was long and curvy scar that travelled from her chin to part way down her neck. Like Puck she wore a dirty ripped white tee shirt with blue skinny jeans, however instead of a black leather jacket and black converse she wore red shoes and a red jacket.

"THE FUCK PUCKERMAN" she yelled getting to her feet and shoving him roughly away "what do you want?"

"Santana I'm offended" Puck said holding his heart with a fake look of hurt on his face "can't a friend talk to a friend without it being about wanting something?"

Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"….. okay fine" grumbled Puck 'dam she saw right through me' "it's the sharks Santana, they won't quit, we need you in the gang for the rumble were gonna have".

"you think Doc will notice the sighs" Santana asked, wanting to change the subject. "they look fine, look Lopez this is important" whined Puck grabbing Santana's shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Yeah real fucking important Pucky boy" she said turning away from him again.

"What's with you Lopez" Puck said accusingly " You know I've known you since we were kids, after all that time I think I know what kind a person you are, and you're not the kind of person who leaves a friend hanging especially not your best friend, cos if you are then I'm a victim of disappointment in you".

"end your suffering big boy and clear out then" Santana snapped as she began re-placing the ladder. "I woulds Lopez but I knows you're hawt for me" Puck said in a voice that sound like a horrible attempt to impersonate a stereotypically high school girl.

"What did you say?" asked Santana as she snuck up behind Puck

"I said because you're hot for me?" Puck repeated in a confused voice, just as Santana pounced on him knocking him to the ground. "what did you say?" "what did you say?" "what did you say?" Santana laughed as they wrestled each other on the ground. Both sat up laughing as they punched each in the arms. "dam Lopez you still pack a mean punch" panted Puck, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Ha ha ha now go play nice with the Jets Pucky Boy I got work to do" laughed Santana.

"The Jets are the greatest" muttered Puck as he helped Santana to her feet.

"Were" replied Santana. "Are. …You found something' better?" questioned Puck , raising an eyebrow.

"No, but….."

"But what?"

"nah you won't dig it Puck"

"coooommme ooooooon, try me"

Sighing Santana turned to face Puck, who had his button lip curled into pout and was trying to make Puppy dog eyes. "You look fucking ridiculous" she grunted.

"Fuck you Lopez I look adorable and you know it" he said in a sing song voice "now you were saying".

There was a long silence between then as Santana tried to think of what to say. "OK... Every single damn night for the last month, I wake up-and … i-i-im I'm reachin' out" she sighs out heavily. 'that's it' thought Puck with disappointment 'with the way she was fucking carrying on about it, you'd think she had killed someone'.

"what are you reaching out for" he said trying to suppress giggles as he looked at Santana who had her hand stretched out and a dreamy look on her face. "I dunno but it's-it's like that kick I use to get from being a Jett" she explain now facing Puck with a huge grin on her face. "or from being buddies" Puck muttered bitterly. Santana felt bad about what she said, it was true she didn't what to be a Jet anymore but she also didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with Puck. They had been through a lot together, from crazy pranks (then escapes from) on the cops, to looking after each other when things got tough. "Hey Puck, were still Buddies" she said as she went to hug him, only to be pushed away. Santana didn't even try to hide the hurt that spread across her face.

"Without a gang you're an orphan. With a gang you walk in two's three's four's. And when your gang is the best, when you're a Jet, buddy boy, you're the biggest motherfucking badasses to rule the streets" Puck gritted out with so much compassion and love for the only thing he had worth living for "San, the trouble is large: The Sharks bite hard! We got to stop them now, and we need you! Look I've never asked for anything in my life from anyone, but I'm askin' you: Come to the dance tonight...I already told the gang you'd be there".

Sighing Santana looked at Puck and a grin spread across her 'never one to give up is his' she thought. "What time?" she asked, grinning wider at the look of sheer joy on Pucks face.

"t-t-ten!" he stuttered barely able to control his excitement

"ten it is then… you know I'll live to fucking regret th- oww oww oww" she was cut off by Puck pulling her into a bone crushing hug whilst screaming "thank you, thank you, thank you" making him sound like a pre-teen girl a Justin Bieber concert. Placing Santana gently back on the ground he grabbed her face and planted a huge sloppy kiss on her lips. "ARRRGGG WHAT THE FUCK PUCKERMAN, EWWW EWWW OH GOD PUCK GERMS EWWWW, I NEED A MEDIC" Santana scream as she clocked Puck in the left ear with her fist. Before she could pull away he grabbed her face again and looking deep into her midnight eyes he whispered "thank you Santana".

"Yeah your fucking welcome" she huffed shoving him off "you know I'm already starting to regret this". Puck chuckled deeply as he watch her rubbing her mouth on her sleeve. "Well who knows what your wanting for might be twitchin at the dance" he joked with a little wiggle of his but when he said 'Twitchin'. "Aways cya later Lopez" he cried out as he dashed off down the alley way.

"YEAH FUCK YOU TO PUCKERMAN" Santana screamed watching the mow -hawked boy disappear.

'who knows what your wanting for might be twitchin at the dance' Pucks words echoed in her head as she climbed up the ladder. "who knows" she muttered under her breath as she continued with her work.

Little did Santana know that all the way on the other side of town another girl was also hoping to find something 'twitchin' at the dance.

**Read, review ask questions**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked….. I don't really like it **

**Also suggestions for who Anybody's should be **

**Also sorry I didn't introduce Brittany **


	4. The shop for Ladies

**Chapter 3 The shop for Ladies**

**AN/ Okay so I just want to establish the Gang characters ages before I begin this chapter.**

**Sharks: Girls = Britt= 16, Quinn= 18, Rachel=17, Mercedes=17, Sugar=15-16**

**Boys= Sam= 19, Artie (chino)= 17, Finn (Pepe)=18, Kurt (Indio)= 17**

**Jets : The gang= Santana=17, Puck=18, Blaine (Diesel) =16-17, Mike (Arab)=18, Dave (Action)=19, Baby John=15 **

**Also warning I have no idea about dress making so….. **

**The night of the Dance – Up town**

"Pleeeeaseee Quinn, just lower the neck a tiny bit" Brittany begged, looking at Quinn with the most adorable puppy dog eyes, making it hard for Quin to say No "Britt we've been over this a hundred times, no mean no" huffed Quin in frustration as she was trying to concentrate on sewing. "Pleeeeassee one inch, what could one tiny little inch do" Brittany begged again. "This is supposed to be a dress for dancing not for kneeling and praying at church" whined Brittany.

"With those boys you start out dancing and end up kneeling" snapped Quin. Quin felt bad about saying 'no' to Britt, but it was for her own good. Brittany was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and though that may sound like a good thing for most, the problem was because her kind and innocent personality she was very naïve and could be taken advantage of easily.

Quin had only known Brittany for a short time, but loved her dearly and saw her as younger sister. Though Quin wanted to protect Brittany she couldn't help but notice how miserable the other girl had been for the pasted month. Brittany's parents and Brother were also very protective of her, often not letting her go out much and hangout with people her own age.

"One month Quin, one month I have been in this country and I have yet to do anything exciting, all I do is sew all day and have fancy dinners with Chino's family" moaned Brittany placing her head in her hands.

"what's wrong with Chino? You are going to marry him" reminded Quin as she walked over to the counter.

"Chino is nice enough, but when I look at him… nothing happens, there's no spark" admitted Brittany sheepishly "what happens when you look at Sam?"

"It when I don't look it happens" smirked Quin, making Brittany raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well what if I told Mama and Papa about you and Sammie in the pool house at last weekend's garden party" teased Brittany as she walked over to Quin. "And how about I tell your mum and dad about you breaking into their liquor cabinet and giving it to Lord Tubbington along with your fathers cigars" Quin countered back quickly, causing Brittany to go pale.

"You wouldn't"

"watch me"

"okay okay I won't tell them about you and Sammie, only if you promise not to tell"

Quin smiled smugly "deal".

The shop door jingled and in entered Kurt followed by the girls other friends Mercedes, Rachel and Sugar.

"did you guys hear?" asked Mercedes (also known as the groups gossip) as she plunked down onto the store couch. "Hear what" said Brittany in confusion. "Well Kurt here was telling us all about the rumble the guys had with the Jets today" blurted out Sugar before Mercedes could answer earning her a slap on the head from the other girl. "I for one think that it absolutely appalling, I bet you it was those filthy Jet boys that started it, you can never trust a lowlife if you ask me" Rachel said in a snobby voice making the other girls groan and roll their eyes. "no, no girls Rachel is right, please enlighten us with some more of your wisdom Rach" Jested Quin, making the other girls and Kurt giggle.

"Humf, I know you're making fun of me Quin, but I don't care, laugh all you want, but you know what I'm saying is true" huffed Rachel as she sat down next to Mercedes. "As interesting as your comments are Rachel, they are wildly incorrect, as I do recall it was your boyfriend that started it all" Kurt informed the girls, making them all look at Rachel. Rachel's mouth hung open at a loose for words making her look like a fish.

"If I remember correctly he was the one who started beating up that little Irish boy 'what's his name'" Kurt continued, enjoying the look of stupor on Rachel's face.

Brittany cringed as she heard the story about the gangs fighting. It upset her to know that her brother was the leader of the Sharks. She didn't like fighting and for a long time neither did Sam. It wasn't until they moved to America and started getting bullied because of their culture did Sam turn to violence. But it wasn't like the Sharks were saints either, most weren't even from another country, they were just snobby rich kids who liked to bully the lower class. To the gang Sam was some big hot shot leader, but to her he was just Sammie, her big brother who would protect her from the monsters under her bed and tell her stories about knights and dragons.

"OH MY GOD RORY, he's sooooooooooo cute" Sugar squealed, making everyone look at her and breaking Britt and Rachel out of their trances.

"….heh heh, I mean he's a Jet ewwwww" Sugar quickly added before looking down at her feet. "okay ladies….. and Kurt as much as I love to hear the daily gossip why are you gracing us with your fine presence" queried Quin as she began stack boxes of material on the shelves. "We're here to pick up our dresses for the dance tonight" answered Rachel, "and Kurt's suit" added Mercedes noticing the dark look Kurt was giving Rachel for not including him. "coming right up" said Quin as she walked behind the counter and pulled out 4 different colour boxes each with a name label and handed one to each person. "Are you guys getting dressed here?" asked Brittany in excitement, wanting to see the others outfits. "No we're going back to Rachel's you guys are welcome to join us" said Kurt as the others exited the shop. "Thanks for the offer, but we need to close the shop and then Sam's picking us up" informed Quin.

"oh okay, well cya you girls at the dances" Kurt smiled before closing the door.

Cleaning up the shop took longer than expected, most of the work was being done by Brittany because Quin was in the back room getting changed. But Brittany didn't mind she was too busy thinking about the dance tonight. She was looking forward seeing her friends, but she also hoped that she would meet some new people there as well. 'maybe I'll meet a nice boy there that Mama and Papa will like, so I won't have to marry Artie" she thought, losing herself in a daydream.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"are you ready" came the deep voice of her brother.

"yes, yes come in Sammie"

Sam walked in wearing a neat black suit with a dark blue tie, and he had his hair combed back making him incredibly handsome. Following him, much to Brittany's distaste, was Chino who was wearing a grey suit and a light blue bowtie. It wasn't that Brittany disliked Chino, he was always polite to her, it was just sometimes she felt uncomfortable around him.

"Wow Britt you look beautiful" Sam smiled pulling Brittany into a gently hug. "Thanks Sammie" Britt grinned as they broke away from the hug.

'cough' 'cough' "I didn't quite hear youuuuu" sung Quin as she walked into the room. Sam froze as he look at Quin. She looked stunning as she walked towards him wearing a tight red dress. "very beautiful" Sam growled as he pulled Quin into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss lasted an awkward amount of time as the couple began clawing at each other feverishly. Britt blushed and looked away from the kissing couple. Her eyes caught Artie who was standing awkwardly by the door also blushing. "Come in Chino, no need to stand in the door way" Brittany said kindly to the uncomfortable looking boy.

"b-b-but this is a shop for ladies" he said shyly as he looked up and down Brittany's body.

Feeling his eyes on her Brittany looked away and just stared at the wall, hoping someone would say something so she wouldn't have to talk to Artie. Luckily Sam broke the silence.

"Chino don't be shy, these are our ladies" he boasted making Quin smirk and Brittany look down at the floor. 'our ladies' the idea of being Chino's made Brittany want to be sick. 'don't think like that, the dance is on tonight and who knows who you'll meet there' she thought now feeling more confident and positive. "Sam it is very important that I have a wonderful time at the dance tonight" she declared now looking at her brother, grinning from ear to ear.

"why?"

"because tonight is my first night as a young lady of America"

**Next chapter more jets and the dance**

**Reviews would be nice**

**Also if you have any input or ideas requests or questions don't be shy **


	5. AN Sorry for this

**An/ Sorry about the delay, I have written most of the next chapter. However I went camping for a week with some mates (hahaha so Australian), so yeah, next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow or at least soon. Again I apologies for this. Next chapter will contain Brittana :D. **


	6. When Stars collide

**AN/ here it is as promised. Non detailed description of sexual assault **

**Not sure if to rate M but if you don't like just don't read the **_Flashback _**Part**

**I want to point out that this story is going to be like WWS or RJ where they fall in love at first sight (yeah I know it's bullshit but whatever)**

**Chapter 4 When they met**

**Santana**

"What time did you say to meet?"

"Ten"

"Well it's quarter passed and she's still not here"

"What did I tells ya, she don't wanna be a Jet no more"

"Shut your fucking mouth Action, before I shut it for you"

Though Puck knew In his heart Santana wouldn't let him down, his head was starting to doubt that she would turn up. 'why wasn't she here yet' he thought beginning to pace up and down the alley way, 'did she get second thoughts?'. The rest of the gang were less than hopeful, though they loved Santana and always thought of her a leader, they hadn't seen her in months, not since their fight with the Emeralds, making them doubt her loyalty to the gang.

"Come on Puck let's just go, Lopez is a no show" grumbled Action impatiently as he turned to leave.

"speak of the devil, and she shall appear" came a familiar sultry voice, making all the boys jump and turn around. Standing there in all her badass glory was S antana 'Motherfucking' Lopez, with a cigarette in hand as she leant against the alley way wall.

"About fucking time Lopez" muttered Puck, as the other boys ran over to greet their friend .

"Wow guys looking good, Puck not so much" laughed Santana , flicking her cigarette away and looking at the boys outfits as they attempted to look classy. "Yeah well at least we tried to look sharp, you didn't even bother" sneered Puck gesturing to Santana's casual outfit that she was wearing before. "I don't need to try Puckie boy, I look hot in everything" Smirked Santana as she watched Puck eying her Boobs.

"um not to be rude or anything but shouldn't we get going" suggested Diesel, who was helping Baby John with his bowtie. "Look I-I-I don't t-think we should g-go, what if S-s-Sam and the sharks are there" stammered Baby John, making the rest of the gang groan in frustration. "That's what we're hoping for Baby John, so we can challenge them for a fight, weren't you listening earlier?" fumed Action, getting more and more impatient.

"Alright Buddy Boys, lets bounce!" cried Puck making the gang cheer triumphantly as they headed off down the street to the dance. Santana chuckled at her friends attempted swaggers as they walked down the street.

'it all begins tonight' she thought ' I have a feeling a miracle will happen'.

**Brittany**

The car ride to the dance was extremely uncomfortable for Brittany. It began with Chino opening the door for her and sitting alongside her instead of leaving a gap between them. Every now and then she could feel Chino's hand inching closer and closer to hers. Whilst Sam and Quinn chatted in the front, the back remained awkwardly silent for the whole car ride, with the only noise being Chino clearing his throat every 30 seconds. To keep herself busy Brittany fiddled with the hem of her dress and stared out the window. The car ride slowly blurred as Brittany became lost in her thoughts. She could faintly her someone mumbling something to her.

"Britt…. Britt…. BRITTANY!" someone called loudly to her. Dazed and confused she slowly turned her head towards the sound. "What?" she asked in a hazy voice, seeing that the person calling her was her Sam, who was now standing outside the car.

"um…. Were here Britt, you know at the dance, I've been calling your name for like five minutes now" chuckled Sam at Brittany who had gone a deep shade of red in embarrassment "Quinn and Chino are already inside".

Forgetting her embarrassment, Brittany quickly jumped out of the car in excitement and dashed towards the door, whilst Sam followed behind her, laughing at his sisters sudden mood change.

The dance was being held at the local high school gymnasium. Though the building wasn't overly impressive, it still managed to draw in large crowds of teenagers every time it held an event. Upon entering the building Brittany immediately felt the deep thumping of the drums, making her want to run into the middle of the room and start dancing.

She noticed that Sam was no longer behind, but instead was now standing in the opposite corner of the room with Chino and the other Shark boys. They all stood there with blank expressions on their faces and their eyes were like hawk's, quickly darting around the room looking for a threat.

"Heyyyyyy Brrittannyyyyy!" came a slurred voice behind her. Turning around she saw Sugar being held up by Mercedes and Quinn, whilst Rachel shook her head muttering something about disgusting and inappropriate behaviour. "How much has she had" sighed Brittany knowing that Sugar had probably been here for only about ten minutes and was already off her face. "I dunno she was like this when we got here" grunted Mercedes as they lowered Sugar down into a chair. "you knooows wat Iv alwas wondered, whys is it that Cap'tin crunchessss eyebrwows are on 'is hat" giggled Sugar. "Wow she's defiantly gone" muttered Quinn "Hey Britt can you go get her some water, whilst we make sure she doesn't do anything else stupid". "yous stoopid" slurred Sugar as she tried to stand up, only to be roughly pushed back down by Rachel.

"Sure thing Quinn, I'll be back in a sec" nodded Brittany as she headed off to the drink stand.

**Santana**

By the time the Jets had arrived at the dance the place was already packed. As they walked through the front door their eyes immediately began scanning the room for Sam and the Sharks. "Alright Diesel, Little John and Arab I want you to go stand outside the bathrooms and call out if you see any sharks" Puck ordered the boys who quickly saluted and ran off " Action and me will walk around the crowd to see if we can spot any" earning an eager nod from Action in reply, "and Lopez can you handle the drink stand?" he asked with a hint of Challenge in his voice.

"Fuck off Puckerman, you know I can handle myself" growled Santana as she punched the mohawked boy in the chest. "Well I was just askin, you know you might be outta practise with all that wussing out you've been doin at the shop" jeered Puck with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fuck you" Santana huffed, flipping Puck the bird as she stomped over to the drink stand.

She was just about to reach the table when she suddenly heard a loud thud and a yell from across the room. Turning quickly, thinking it was either Puck or one of the Boys in trouble she saw officer St James towering over some random boy who was cowering in fear. "Next time you listen when I tell you to get out of my way" hissed St James menacingly, pulling the boy to his feet and shoving him away roughly. The boy scampered away in tears making St James smirk as he looked around the room for a next victim to bully. His eyes locked on Santana's and a twisted smile stretched across his face. Very slowly he lifted his hand and waved at her, the smile still present on his face. Shaking with fear and anger Santana quickly retreated back into the crowd towards the drink stand.

Memories of that night flooded her mind, washing away the outside world.

_He towered over her, laughing. She had fallen to the floor after the third or fourth strike to the head and was now curled in a ball trying to protect her stomach and ribs from the merciless kicks that rammed into her again and again. She didn't cry however, she just lay there groaning in pain as the assault to her body continued. "You know I expect more of fight out of you" he chuckled darkly " from what I've heard you like to play rough". He brought his foot forward this time kicking her in the face, breaking her nose in the process. Opening one swollen eye she looked up at his face which was now only inches away from hers. "Fuck you man" she grunted making him smile some more. "That's what I wanted to hear, I knew you'd have some fight left" he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair, kissing her every now and again. "Now this will only hurt… a lot"…_

Lost in her thoughts Santana was paying no attention to where she was going. It was amazing that she was able to make it this far as she stumbled blindly through the crowd. She had just made it to the drink stand when suddenly….

WHAM

The force of the crash sent both bodies flying to the floor, causing Santana to snap out of her thoughts. Suddenly anger flashed through her veins as she quickly jumped to her feet, completely ignoring the other person who was muttering apologises. "What's the fucking big idea, why don't you watch where the fuck…. You're going" Santana trailed off as she looked down into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. 'Fuck me, it's a fucking angel' she thought as a dazed look spread across her face. Never in her life had she seen anything so beautiful, the angel had porcelain skin, with the hints of light brown freckles across her nose, she had beautiful blonde hair that shone like gold as it cascaded past her shoulders. Slowly the blonde angel got to her feet, still staring into the other girl's midnight eyes. 'she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' thought Brittany looking at the cooper skin girl with hair flowing raven hair that seemed to shine in the light. The angel was still staring at Santana who looked around the room confused, trying to see if the blonde was looking at something or someone else. "heh heh, sorry about earlier" Santana mumbled sheepishly as she looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "That's okay" the blonde angel whispered still staring at Santana. At those simple words Santana's heart started pounding against her ribs. 'her voice, it's so… please, please, speak again' Santana's mind begged, making her feel embarrassed at how lame she sounded. "ummmm, you're not thinking I'm some else? Asked Santana, wondering why the girl was still staring at her, and why she didn't want her to stop. Brittany giggled at the other girl's awkwardness. It was cute and sexy, unlike Chino's awkwardness. At the sound of the angel's laughter a goofy grin spread across Santana's face, making her look like a lovesick puppy. "I know we have not meet before, but it feels like I already know you" admitted Brittany shyly. "I know what you mean" Santana whispered closing the gap between them. "I had a feeling a miracle would happen, I know now I was right" she breathed as the angel took her hands. "This is all happening so fast, I-I-I don't know what to think" confessed Brittany as their foreheads touched. "Don't think then, just feel" husked out Santana as her lips slowly meet her Angels, drawing them into a gentle kiss.

However the kiss was broken almost immediately with Santana being shoved backwards and Brittany yanked a side by a fuming Sam. "Go home you filthy dyke" Sam spat a Santana. Chino quickly grabbed Brittany and started pulling her away from the crowd.

On the other side of the room St James and Sylvester stood, watching as the fight broke out. "Shouldn't we do something" said St James, eager to throw himself into the fray and start cracking heads. "Easy there Tiger, let them do our job for us, hopefully we'll be rid of them soon" sighed Sylvester turning away to scan the room for any punch spikers.

"You better stay away from my sister" Sam threaten as he held Santana by the collar. 'Sister?', Santana looked over at her angel who was now struggling in Chino's arms. "Fucking let her go!" Santana yelled as she tried to reach for Chino, but Sam held her firmly and lifted her off the ground. Realising she couldn't make over to Chino Santana head butted Sam causing him to drop her. "OWWW YOU FUCKING BITCH" Sam screamed, causing Pepe to quickly rush to his aid. Finally coming to his sense, Sam stalked over to the fallen Latina who was still dazed from the fall.

"You're gonna regret that" hissed Sam as he raised his fist to strike her. "Well you're gonna have to go through us first Sammie boy" taunted Puck as the crowd parted for the Jets. Stepping back Sam looked over at Brittany who was still struggling in Chino's arms, tear tracks now staining her face. "Can't you see she's one of, them" He said pointing at the Jets and spitting out the word 'them' "There's only one thing that trash like them want from a girl like you". Sam turned back to the Jets and spat directly onto Santana's face, who immediately lunged forward only to be held back by Diesel. "You're wrong Sam. You're wrong" Brittany screamed, still trying to break Chino's hold so that she go help the other girl.

"Chino I want you to take Brittany home, whilst I deal with this 'issue'" snarled Sam, not taking his eyes off the restrained Latina. "Please Sammie, it's my first dance, we were just having fun, please, please don't hurt her" Begged Brittany as Chino dragged her from the room. Santana watched as her angel was torn out of sight, 'Brittany, what a beautiful name' she thought ' I will find her'.

"Alright boys" said Puck finally breaking the silence "lets settle this once and for all, unless you sharks have no bite". "I don't want you, I want her" Sam growled as he made another step towards Santana who now seemed to be lost in thought. Wedging himself between Sam and Santana Puck glared at the older boy. "You may not want me, but I want you for a war council….. Jets VS Sharks" smirked Puck. The Jet boys all grinned and nodded in agreement, whilst the shark boys all looked at Sam waiting for his call. "The pleasure is all mine Puckie boy you call the place and time, we'll be there" confirmed Sam. "How bout right now, outside" replied Puck, wanting to get this over with quickly. "I would not leave ladies here alone…. With trash like you" sneered Sam "we will meet in half an hour".

"Doc's shop, and no shit before then, alright?" Puck asked extending his hand to shake Sam's. Sam and the sharks just laughed at the gesture and turned away to the exit. "QUINN!, WE'RE LEAVING" yelled Sam as the group of girls hurried over as fast as they could whilst particularly carrying Sugar. "OMG ROWEE, HESSSS SOOO CUTE" "Shut the fuck up Sugar".

"Alright Action spread the word around town about the upcoming rumble, we want as many people as possible to watch us finally put these fuckers in their place" boasted Puck " Alright lets head over to Doc's, you coming San?, San? LOPEZ?". Santana however wasn't listening, as she suddenly bolted out the door and down the street.

"LOPEZ!?"

"Don't worry Puck we'll see her at Doc's"

"Yeah…. I just hope she doesn't do anything fucking Stupid"

"Come this is Santana we're talking about"

"Yeah I know and that's what I'm afraid of"

She didn't look back as she sprinted down the street, only one thought occupied her mind. 'I have to find her, I have to find….. Brittany'.

**So yeah….. Um I hope you like it, again I'm sorry about the lateness**

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Next chapter is still not very thought out yet, but it'll be like the lovie dovie balcony scene. **

**My other story will hopefully be updated soon, so yeah give that a read if you want. **

**Also I was think about having a klaine moment in there but I didn't seem to fit. So let me know if you guys want that in a later part of the story (it will only be very minor though). **


End file.
